


Renewal

by zilia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and a new experience for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elisapie, mikasoze and satismagic for their constructive criticism!

"Bucky," Steve said conversationally, as they lay sweaty and panting after a spectacular round of sex, "When are you going to get over yourself and fuck me?"

Bucky blinked, and lifted his head from where it had been pillowed on Steve's chest. "Um, I'm not sure what _you_ think we just did, pal, but I have to inform you that we've been fucking for over seventy years. With a brief hiatus."

"No," Steve said, still sounding calm and reasonable – _way_ too calm for someone who'd just screwed Bucky six ways to Sunday – " _I've_ fucked _you_. But _you_ 've never fucked _me_ before."

Bucky considered pretending that he didn't know what Steve was talking about, and was halfway through a semi-convincing "I don't know what you're talking about, Steve," but Steve had fixed him with a stern Captain America look, and Bucky's voice died away in this throat. Also, those teammates of Steve's who thought he was some kind of butter-wouldn't-melt blushing innocent? Yeah, they'd change their minds after five minutes in the bedroom with him. Although Bucky would fight them before that happened. And he was stalling again.

"Don't play dumb," Steve said firmly. "Your dick, my ass, Barnes. It's never happened. Why?"

Bucky squirmed under Steve's scrutiny. The truth was, for all of his pretending, he _did_ know why. He was just reluctant to bring it up. When they had first started doing this, shortly after Steve's fifteenth birthday, Steve had just recovered from a dangerous bout of pneumonia, and he'd been even more frail than usual. Horny as ever, stubborn as a mule, sure, but still frail. Bucky had been terrified of hurting him, and, although he hadn't ever done it before, he'd kind of guessed it _would_ hurt. As it turned out, he really _had_ gotten kind of a kick out of being the strong one in their day-to-day lives but letting Steve be in control in bed; it was a way of giving him some of the power he lacked in more public situations. And so maybe he had exaggerated his enjoyment of it, a bit. Just to make sure Steve didn't feel like he was being short-changed.

"I know why before," Steve said, breaking into his thoughts again, "I was small, I was sick, you were scared of hurting me. I get that. I don't _like_ it, but I get it. But why not now? You've seriously never wanted to?"

That was playing dirty, as far as Bucky was concerned. "Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes, you little punk. You know damn well I want to."

"How? You've never said."

"I wasn't sure whether _you'd_ want to. And it honestly didn't occur to me that we could do it until right now." It really hadn't. Despite the fact that Steve basically led Bucky around by his dick these days, it hadn't occurred to him to get creative with it.

"How could I not want to? Bucky, I don't think there's much two people can do together that I don't want to do with you."

Bucky grinned, a warm, happy feeling spreading in his chest. The way Steve just _said_ stuff like this, openly, baldly, honestly, as though it was unremarkable and obvious, always floored him. "Same for me, doll. You must know by now that everything about your body drives me crazy. Don't you? Don't you, baby?" He cupped Steve's cheek in his right hand, and felt a glow of satisfaction when Steve shivered and leaned into the caress.

"So, you wanna?" Steve asked him, nibbling at his fingers.

"What, now?"

"Why not? We're already naked."

"That the only requirement?"

"No, but it sure helps." Steve licked at the soft, sensitive skin on the inside of Bucky's wrist, and it was Bucky's turn to give a little shudder. His dick, which had still been recovering from their last round up until that point, gave a little twitch as Steve's teeth grazed his pulse point.

"Ok, baby, ok," he said, and he reached around to pull Steve down on top of him. Steve opened his mouth to Bucky's slow, lazy kisses and ground his hips up against him.

"You ever done this before?" Bucky asked against Steve's lips.

"No. Have you? The other way, I mean?"

Bucky _thought_ that the answer to that question was probably "no", but he was permanently on shaky ground with stuff like this, so he said "not that I remember," and Steve seemed to understand.

"So we gotta go slow, then," he said, "'Cos it's your first time. And mine."

"Think I've had your virginity since 1934, Stevie. _That_ I do remember."

Steve nipped his jaw in admonishment. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Bucky tilted his head to kiss him again, long and deep and sweet, and Steve melted into it. He could _taste_ how much Steve wanted him, and it made him feel dizzy as he chased it around his mouth. Steve reached up and grabbed one of Bucky's hands – currently in his hair – and dragged it down to his ass in an unmistakable hint. Bucky grinned.

"You want me to touch you, baby? Get my fingers inside you? Get you all ready for me?"

" _Yes_."

Bucky reached over to the nightstand with his other hand for the lube, its cap still open from the last time they used it earlier that morning, and drizzled some onto his fingers. He slicked over Steve's hole, letting the tip of one finger tease him, and Steve shuddered. Bucky had touched him here before plenty of times; he'd had his _tongue_ here, but somehow it felt like the first time he'd ever laid hands on him, just as nerve-wracking, and just as precious.

"Gonna be so gentle with you, so sweet," he murmured in Steve's ear, stroking over him, slipping a finger into him, "S'gonna feel so good, baby."

Steve whimpered and rocked back, burying his face in Bucky's neck, and Bucky kept stroking, feeling for Steve's prostate and grinning to himself when he found it.

" _Oh_ ," Steve sighed, rocking his hips back against Bucky, "S'good, Buck, s'good."

Bucky had always been a total sucker for encouragement, especially from Steve. He kept going, making tiny movements with his fingers, until Steve whined at him.

"Bucky, come on."

"Not yet."

"Barnes, I've been waiting your dick for more than seventy years," Steve huffed.

"Then you can wait a little longer. Stop rushing. Let me take care of you, get you nice and ready."

"You ain't that big," Steve grumbled, but he deigned to let Bucky keep stretching him, and Bucky added a third finger.

"Gotta be slow, Stevie," Bucky whispered, trying to get the mood back to where it had been. "Gotta be gentle. Gotta take care of you, sweet thing." He kept massaging, working the muscle, feeling it relax incrementally as he eased and soothed it open. Steve was pushing back against him with soft gasps and moans, his nails digging into Bucky's scalp, his teeth grazing Bucky's neck and shoulders. He was sweating, heat pouring off him like a furnace, and he was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen.

"Bucky, I'm ready, I'm ready for you," Steve panted. "Want you in me, _need_ you, _please..._ "

"Ok, sweetheart," Bucky said. "Where do you want me?"

"Like this...wanna ride you...wanna see your face."

"Oh, darlin'." Bucky kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his face. "Of course."

He lay back and guided Steve's hips down over his cock, sinking into him in a slow, hot slide. Steve kept his gaze locked with Bucky's, his eyes wide and glassy, as Bucky tried to keep him steady and fought the urge to thrust before he was ready. He contented himself with small movements, tiny rocks of his hips, and he swallowed every tiny sigh and every stuttered breath that fell from Steve's lips. Steve was so hot, so tight, and it was dizzying how good it felt to be inside him. Steve had joked about it, but it really was like their first time all over again. The thought gave him a sweet ache in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Steve's broad back, pulling him close.

" _Please,_ Buck," Steve gasped.

"Please what, babydoll?"

Steve bucked his hips impatiently. " _More._ "

Bucky took him at his word and pushed up into him, still holding Steve close. He felt his heart thud in his chest like it was trying to break out and burrow into Steve. _The only place it's ever really belonged,_ he thought giddily. He was inside Steve, and Steve was inside him, in his heart, body, and soul. They moved together, sharing breaths and gasps and messy kisses, and then Steve was groaning, "Oh God, Bucky, _God,_ I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna... _ohhhhh_ ," and seconds later he was spasming hot and wet between their bodies. The grip of his body pushed Bucky over the edge, and for a moment everything was white behind his eyes as he was bowled over by a wave of pleasure. It was over so quickly that it would have been mortifying in any other circumstance, and the thought make Bucky laugh with a burst of unexpected joy.

"What's so funny?" Steve muttered, flushing scarlet.

"Oh, baby, no, I'm not laughing at you," Bucky said, chasing kisses around Steve's face in between giggles. "I just...love you. I love you, and you're here with me, and I never thought I'd get this again, Stevie, never thought I'd ever see you again, never..." He broke off when he realised he was crying.

"Bucky?" Steve said, sounding concerned, and a little confused.

"M'sorry," Bucky choked, "M'sorry. Just happy. Not sad. Happy." His lack of eloquence made him laugh again, and he swayed for a moment between extremes of emotion, painfully aware of _feeling_ much more than he had for a long time. It took him a moment to clear his head.

"Bucky, you can have anything you want. Anything I can give you."

Well, he'd had never been able to resist a setup for a bad joke, especially if it distracted him from his feelings. "That include your ass?"

Steve fixed him with a grave look. "I don't know what _you_ think we just did, pal, but...hey!" He cracked up as Bucky tackled him, rolling them over. Bucky slipped out of Steve's body and they both sighed, feeling the loss, then dissolved into giggles once more at the fact that they'd both done it.

"Can't be serious for _one minute_ ," Bucky grumbled, but his heart felt much lighter, and his head clearer, than they had in a long time. Loving Steve was as constant to him as breathing, and just as unconscious, but every now and then there were moments, like brief and blinding flashes of light, that reminded him just how much he loved him, that knocked the world a little bit askew with the almost impossibility that they were still here, still breathing, in this strange new world. He didn't want to shout with joy anymore, but he felt like he was throbbing with it all the same.

"Yeah I can," Steve said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." He made a solemn expression and kissed the tip of Bucky's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Fuck me again?"

Bucky groaned. "I've created a monster. Steve Rogers, the Insatiable Dick Slut."

" _Please?_ We've got a lot of catching up to do." Steve's eyes were wide and his ridiculously long eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks. Bucky fought hard to remain unmoved, but really it was impossible.

"Think I can probably be persuaded," he said.

"You'll have to be careful though," Steve said, trying to sound flirtatious and almost succeeding, "It's my second second time."

Christ, but he loved Steve. "Don't worry, darlin'," he said. "I'll always take care of you."

 

 

 


End file.
